Réveil Douloureux
by Kage Hane
Summary: Il y a des matins où on voudrait ne pas se réveiller, pour pouvoir continuer de rêver. Et Duo en sait quelque chose. Yaoi.


**Disclaimers :** Pas à moi malheureusement

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire l'été dernier, donc en 2010, qui à la base, n'était pas supposé être un oneshot mais une histoire en 3 parties... Finalement ma dernière année à la fac a été tellement chargé que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la terminer. C'est en fouillant dans mon disque dur externe que je l'ai retrouvé ce week-end. Comme j'aime bien l'histoire et que je trouvais con d'avoir déjà écrit 20 pages pour rien, je me suis décidée de la finir. Petit bémol, un an étant passé entre, je ne me rappelais plus exactement comment devait être la fin... Donc si vous trouvez qu'il y a un léger changement (de style ou autre) dans la dernière partie de l'histoire, c'est normal !

**Note de l'auteur 2** : J'ai relu cette histoire au moins 10 fois et malgré l'utilisation du correcteur automatique, c'est une longue histoire donc il se peut qu'il y ait encore des fautes d'orthographes. Donc désolé d'avance pour ça.

**Note de l'auteur 3** : Alors comme ça pourrait gêner certain, je le dis à l'avance, comme il s'agit d'une fanfiction, les persos existent déjà donc je n'en fais pas de description dans mes histoires (sauf exception) ou juste sommaire (style Duo qui nous parle de sa longue chevelure pour s'en vanter...). Pour être plus clair, dans cette histoire vous ne trouverez pas de longue description physique de chaque perso. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. La principale est qu'on a chacun notre vision à nous des persos de Gundam Wing et je sais pas vous, mais quand d'un coup on m'annonce un Duo d'1m90 et de 90kg ça me fait un choc, car j'ai et j'aurai toujours l'image de ce petit gamin maigrichon de même pas 16 ans du manga. Donc je préfère laisser à chacun le plaisir d'imaginer comment sont devenus les personnages lorsqu'ils auront 20 ans. En plus, faut être lucide, on sait tous que Quatre est blond, que Heero est brun aux yeux bleu, que Wufei à des cheveux mi-longs... Je vois pas l'intérêt de citer des choses que tout le monde sait déjà et en plus comme cette histoire est un POV Duo, je trouverai ça pas vraiment réaliste s'il se mettait à décrire (juste pour le plaisir de les décrire) dans sa tête les personnes qu'il est supposé connaitre depuis des années alors qu'il les voit tous les jours... Voila, vous êtes prévenus !

**Rating** : T mais surtout pour le langage.

**Résumé** : Il y a des matins où on voudrait ne pas se réveiller, pour pouvoir continuer de rêver. Et Duo en sait quelque chose.

* * *

><p><strong>Réveil Difficile<strong>

* * *

><p>Je me sens bien. Confortablement bien installé dans ce lit, une source de chaleur inconnue m'entourant. Les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit sont douceur et sérénité. Et ce parfum dans l'air, qui me rappelle quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais pour l'instant, je suis encore trop embrumé pour le dire. Je m'enivre et me berce de merveilleux rêves. Oui, je me sens incroyablement bien aujourd'hui, et encore plus à mesure que les événements de cette nuit me reviennent en mémoire.<p>

C'est un mouvement brusque à mes cotés qui me sort définitivement de mes songes, suivit d'un grognement. D'ailleurs, vu le mal de crâne que je me paie moi-même, j'ai bien envie de grogner aussi. M'enfin, c'est normal avec la cuite qu'on s'est prie hier soir. Mais c'est pas comme si c'était la première, alors c'est pas trop grave.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Et pourquoi je suis à poil ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

D'un coup, je perds le sourire qui s'était formé sur mon visage, alors que je repensais à la nuit dernière.

Et voila comment ce qui aurait pu être un magnifique et inoubliable matin pour moi, se transforme en l'un de mes pires cauchemars.

Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux. Et tout aussi lentement, je me redresse.

Heero est là, en face de moi, debout au milieu de la pièce. Il me fixe de ses grands yeux. Il me scrute, me regardant de haut en bas. Et là, je comprends. Je suis nu dans ce lit, et en me redressant, j'avais fait glisser le drap sur mon corps, me dévoilant ainsi à ses yeux. Face au dégoût que je lis dans son regard, je remonte dans un mouvement rapide cette petite protection sur mon corps. Je baisse les yeux comme si je venais de faire une bêtise, mais peut-être est-ce réellement le cas.

Sa désillusion doit être total. En plus de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, qui d'ailleurs empeste le sexe, il a fallut que la personne avec qui monsieur passe la nuit soit un homme- j'ai bien l'impression qu'à son réveil il devait être persuadé que j'étais une fille, étant donné que j'étais dos à lui. Ai-je oublié de mentionner que je porte les cheveux longs, très longs même vu qu'ils m'arrivent jusqu'au fesse. Mais en plus de ça, il se trouve que la personne avec qui il a semble-t-il couché, soit moi, Duo Maxwell, une personne qu'il est loin de porter très haut dans son cœur, malheureusement pour moi. Et oui, je ne suis que le baka de service pour lui.

Je n'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Le peu que j'y ai vu il y a quelques secondes m'a amplement suffit. Dégoût, colère, honte peut-être.

Je l'entends s'habiller en vitesse, tandis que moi je suis sur le point de pleurer. Et là, il fait la pire des choses qu'il soit au monde. Il pose quelques billets sur le table, tout en me disant d'une voix froide :

- Désolé, j'étais bourré.

Avant de se barrer de là, sans même me laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoique se soit.

Et moi, je reste là, comme un idiot, à fixer la porte qu'il vient de claquer tout en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

Quel salop ! Il ne sait même pas à quel point il vient de me blesser. Son regard, ses mots, son comportement. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir été souillé. T'es qu'un crétin Yuy et je te déteste.

Voila qu'en plus de ça, je me mets à chialer. Y a des fois, je me dis que je suis vraiment pire qu'une gonzesse. Mais en même temps, si j'étais né fille, j'en serais sûrement pas là.

Pauvre Duo Maxwell qui a eu le malheur de tomber éperdument amoureux d'un mec froid, sans cœur et hétéro. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il soit célibataire d'ailleurs. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il se tape le bonbon rose -je connais pas son nom, alors en attendant je l'appelle comme ça. Et le pire de tout, c'est que ça fait des années que j'ai le béguin pour ce mec. Depuis le jour où il est arrivé dans notre lycée, en première, soit il y a 5 ans.

Mais pourquoi je me plains ? Après tout, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, non ? Toutes ses années, je m'étais réservé pour lui, gardant ma virginité comme un bien précieux que je lui aurais donné avec honneur et fierté. Alors pourquoi je chiale ? Il a eu après tout. Il m'a même bien baisé cette nuit. Oui, baisé, parce que malgré l'intensité et la fougue de la chose, après ce qu'il vient de me dire, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait fait l'amour ensemble. Non, monsieur a picolé, monsieur m'a baisé, et monsieur s'est barré. Point final. L'histoire est finie.

Avec difficulté, je sors du lit et m'habille. C'est qu'il s'est bien défoulé en plus cette nuit le Yuy. Quatre fois. Ce salop m'a pris quatre fois, et m'a fait jouir six fois.

Merde, faut vraiment que j'arrête d'y penser. De penser à ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots doux pour me rassurer et me réconforter lorsqu'il m'a pénétré… Bordel, j'ai dit que j'arrête d'y penser !

Et en plus d'être un connard de premier, ce salop est un crétin. Je commence vraiment à m'énerver là. Faut que je me calme, sinon les poubelles à côtés de moi vont finir par morfler.

En ce moment, il doit être près de 8h du mat', nous sommes dimanche, et en plus de ça, on est en décembre. Hier, Yuy, d'autres amis et moi sommes allés faire la tournée des bars. Et comme je viens à peine de loup… euh passer le permis que je n'ai pas encore eu- mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps- c'est bien sûr, comme d'habitude, avec Heero que je suis venu, étant donné que nous sommes voisins et que lui as déjà son permis. C'est que, même si Monsieur ne m'aime pas beaucoup, il n'en reste pas moins qu'on est des potes de beuveries. Avec moi, il est toujours sûr d'avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Ben ouais, normalement ce jap' de malheur est un vrai trou. Il peut picoler autant qu'il veut, il est quasiment jamais saoul. Et si jamais, monsieur Yuy se rend compte -ou s'il est vraiment bourré au point d'avoir du mal à trouver la voiture ce qui nous est déjà arrivé une fois, j'avais fait fort ce jour là- qu'il n'est pas en état de conduire, et ben on squatte sa bagnole. C'est qu'il ne s'achète pas n'importe quoi le Heero. Et en plus, il est très prévoyant. Perso, j'ai quasiment jamais eu de courbatures après avoir dormi dans sa caisse tellement elle est spacieuse et confortable. Bon, en hiver, vous vous en doutez, on évite, 'fait trop froid. Dans ces cas là, Quatre, mon meilleur pote, qui vient souvent avec nous et qui lui ne boit pas -il vient juste surveiller son mec qui plus il boit, plus ses hormones sont en ébullition et qui est accessoirement le meilleur ami de Heero. Enfin bref, dans ces cas là, soit Quatre nous appelle un taxi, soit il nous raccompagne en conduisant la voiture de Heero, mais comme Trowa, son mec, vient aussi avec sa bagnole, ben il le fait moins, soit il nous trouve un hôtel où crachait la nuit -sauf que d'habitude, Yuy et moi, on se réveille pas dans le même lit, et encore moins à poil.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que nous sommes dimanche, qu'il n'y a quasiment pas de bus, que j'ai aucune idée d'où je suis, qu'il commence à pleuvoir et que ce crétin de Japonais est parti avec le seul moyen de transport qu'il me restait. Je suis maudit, c'est pas vrai.

Par chance, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, j'arrive à me traîner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, et miracle, en plus d'être sur une ligne qui passe près de chez moi, c'est un bus qui roule le dimanche. Bon ok, le prochain passe pas avant une éternité, mais de toute façon j'ai pas le choix, je ne suis physiquement pas apte à rentrer chez moi à pied. En plus, je suis pas sûr d'avoir assez dessoûlé au point de trouver le chemin de la maison tout seul.

J'essaie donc de me souvenir comment Yuy et moi avons réussir à passer de la case boite, à la case hôtel - ensemble dois-je encore le préciser ?

Je me rappelle juste qu'on était invité à une soirée, qui d'ailleurs était très, très chaude. La preuve, Quatre et Trowa, étaient tellement en chaleur qu'ils sont partis au bout d'une heure, après être passé par les toilettes - ce qui a gêné plus d'une personne étant donné qu'ils s'y étaient enfermés pendant un bon quart d'heure. Il ne restait alors plus que Wufei, Hilde, Heero et moi.

Après la soirée est des plus flous, j'ai bien plus de souvenirs de cette nuit - cette pensée me fait d'ailleurs rougir. Je me rappelle qu'on a bien picolé, et je me demande si l'on s'est contenté que de ça. J'ai la vague image d'un mec qui nous proposait des petites pilules, mais à part si elles étaient bleues, je vois pas trop comment on a fini par atterrir dans un hôtel.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me plonger plus en profondeur dans mes souvenirs que mon bus arrive. Le chauffeur me salut gentiment et attend même que je sois assis pour démarrer-il a sûrement dû voir que je boitais. Je serais bien retourné à mes réminiscences, seulement emportait par la chaleur et le calme du lieu, je me sens partir dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est le chauffeur qui me réveille. Une vraie perle ce chauffeur, pourrait pas être comme lui Yuy, point vu comportementale bien sûr, physiquement il a rien à lui envier. Oui, donc comme je le disais, c'est le chauffeur qui m'a réveillé quelques minutes avant qu'on arrive à mon arrêt. C'est vrai que c'est pas la première fois que je prends ce bus et des mecs avec des cheveux longs jusqu'au fesse, doit pas y en avoir des tonnes en ville, donc je suppose qu'il avait déjà dû me voir et me remarquer avant- allez savoir pourquoi, mais assez souvent quand je prends le bus, surtout avec Quatre, les gens autour de moi me regardent d'un mauvaise œil, grognant et parfois me font « chhhut », alors que moi j'ai rien fait. C'est pas de ma faute si j'aime raconter les rêves que je fais à mon meilleur ami ou encore quasiment tous ce qui se passe dans ma vie, et en particulier avec un certain glaçon dont je ne prononcerais plus jamais le nom, et dont je fais souvent des imitations. Je suis quelqu'un qui doit s'exprimer avec des gestes, avec des mots, je suis pas le genre renfermé, sédentaire, et grognon comme une certaine personne qui me sert de voisin.

C'est à contre cœur que je quitte ce bus aimant, chaleureux, confortable, pour me retrouver dehors, dans le froid, et avec 250 mètres à marcher avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Et croyez-moi, ces 250 mètres, ce sont les plus durs de toute ma vie. Je sais pas trop ce qu'on a foutu cette nuit, mais j'ai mal à des endroits inimaginables, je savais même pas que j'avais autant de muscles dans mon corps ! Déjà qu'en temps normal après un bonne cuite, j'ai toujours plein de courbature, mais alors là, ça atteint des sommets…

Au moment où je introduis la clé dans la serrure de la porte du rez-de-chaussée, je sens un truc gluant et chaud glisser dans mon caleçon. Et là, je dois l'avouer, je me sens vraiment mal. Durant tout le trajet, j'avais serré les fesses à cause de la douleur et du reste, et je crois avoir fait une bêtise en relâchant mes muscles comme ça jusque parce j'étais arrivé à mon immeuble.

C'est à petit pas que je m'avance jusqu'au ascenseur vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne en vue -j'habite au 2e et d'habitude, je me moque de mes voisins d'en bas et d'à côté, parce qu'ils prennent toujours l'ascenseur et moi les escaliers en les traitant de vieux. Et ben aujourd'hui c'est moi le vieux.

Je me précipite à mon appartement. J'ouvre la porte avec hâte, et me dirige en vitesse à la salle de bain, en enlevant ma veste que je jette au passage sur le sol. Je suis à peine nu que je suis déjà sous le jet d'eau. Je frissonne, l'eau est froid, je n'ai pas attendu qu'elle chauffe. Mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, c'est oublié. Oublier ses baisers, oublier ses caresses, oublier son odeur, oublier ses gémissements. Juste oublier. Tout oublier. Comme si la nuit dernière n'avait jamais existé. Comme si tout ceci n'avait qu'un rêve. Un mauvais rêve.

Alors je frotte. Je frotte ma peau à m'en faire rougir, mais je n'en ai que faire. Je veux que toute trace de cette nuit s'en aille, que cette odeur de sexe s'envole de mon corps. Je veux enlever toute cette sueur, sa sueur. Je veux que ce qui colle sur mes cuisses disparaissent. Je ne veux plus sentir cette sensation dans mon intimité. Alors je frotte à m'en faire mal.

Lorsque ma frénésie se calme enfin, je lève les yeux et tombe sur mon reflet dans le miroir en face de la douche. Et ce que je vois, me fige. Des suçons. Au moins une douzaine de suçons. Il m'a fait plus d'une douzaine de suçons, sur la poitrine, le cou, le ventre, j'en ai même dans le dos, sur les fesses. Ce fils de pute a littéralement parsemé mon corps de suçons. En regardant plus bas, j'en vois même à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Et là, je craque. Je me remets à pleurer. Mes plaintes résonnent dans la pièce.

Je le hais. Je le déteste tellement. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de l'aimer. Je l'aime encore malgré tout ceci, et c'est peut-être ça, le plus dur. Parce que la première chose que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu ces suçons, c'est de la joie. Joie qu'il ait laissé une marque sur mon corps, une marque d'affection, d'appartenance. Joie qu'il ait fait de mon corps le sien. Joie que cette nuit est réellement existée. Mais à quoi cela sert-il qu'elle ait existé, si c'est pour finir ainsi ? Rejeté, souillé, seul.

Je me sens faible, si faible. Je crois que ma tête va exploser et mes pleurs n'arrangent en rien cela. Lentement, je glisse dans le bac de la douche. Mes jambes ne peuvent plus me soutenir. Je n'ai plus de force. Tous ceci m'a épuisé, tant physiquement que moralement. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pleuré ainsi ? Sûrement depuis la mort de mes parents, il y a 3 ans. Seulement à cette époque là, je n'étais pas seul.

Je suis fatigué. Mes yeux se ferment contre ma volonté. Je sens toujours l'eau coulée contre ma peau, mais je n'ai pas la force pour tourner le robinet. Je crois que je suis en train de sombrer.

* * *

><p>C'est un bruit qui me réveille. Un bruit qui se répète. Je crois que quelqu'un m'appelle, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. De toute façon, je suis encore trop fatiguée pour arriver à ouvrir les yeux. Finalement, je me sens à nouveau sombrer, incapable de m'en empêcher.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une pièce sombre. Au vue du bordel, je dirais qu'il s'agit de ma chambre. Les volets sont tirés, fait-il déjà nuit ? Et là, je me rends compte que je suis dans mon lit. Hors, je ne me rappelle pas mettre coucher au lit. Mon dernier souvenir se situe dans la salle de bain.<p>

J'essaie de me lever, j'ai la gorge sèche, j'ai besoin de boire. Malheureusement, ma tentative échoue. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais si faible. Mes jambes ont flanchés. Je suis à présent assis au sol, une forte douleur dans le bas du dos, pas seulement due à ma chute.

Avant même que je n'ai le temps de me demander comment j'allais faire pour me lever, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Quatre. Il a l'air inquiet. Maintenant je comprends comment je me suis retrouvé en pyjama dans mon lit. Je sens mes joues chauffés à la pensée qu'il m'ait vu nu…

-Duo, s'écrit mon meilleur ami en courant vers moi. Tu es enfin réveillé, si tu savais comme tu nous as fait peur !

Et je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il me sert -pour ne pas dire m'étouffe- déjà dans ses bras.

C'est agréable d'être ainsi enlacé. Sans même en prendre conscience, je referme à mon tour mes bras autour de sa taille. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Quatre lui-même s'en rende compte, trop occupé à me sermonner sur le fait que se soit dangereux de s'endormir sous la douche. Mais je m'en fou un peu de ce qu'il me raconte, tout ce qui m'importe c'est la chaleur de ses bras, ce réconfort qui m'envahit, qui réchauffe un peu mon cœur si meurtrit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aime Quatre. Oh oui ! Que je l'aime mon petit Quat-chan, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui ! Il me rend si heureux sans même s'en apercevoir. Parce que là, maintenant, dans ses bras, je réalise que je ne suis pas seul. Alors, même si ce crétin de Yuy m'a abandonné, au moins j'ai toujours mon cher Quatre. Certes l'amour que j'ai pour Quatre ne sera jamais le même que celui que j'ai pour Heero, seulement, je sais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un à mes côtés, quelques soient les événements.

C'est sur ces pensées que je prends conscience que je pleure- encore une fois, me réprimandé-je moi-même. Je n'aime pas ça, ça m'arrive trop souvent en ce moment. Quatre aussi l'a senti. Il s'éloigne de moi et me regarde presque choqué. C'est vrai que depuis le temps qu'on se connaît -plus de 10 ans- c'est la deuxième fois qu'il me voit pleurer.

- Chuuuut, me murmure-t-il soudain en souriant légèrement en me berçant lentement. Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là. Tout va bien se passait, je vais rester avec toi. Ne pleure plus mon Duo, ne pleure plus.

S'il savait comme sa voix et ses mots pouvaient m'apaiser. Bien sûr, cela n'enlève pas tout la peine causé par ce crétin de Yuy, mais au moins ça m'aide à oublier, même si je sais que le retour à la réalité sera le plus dur.

Quatre continue à me consoler comme ça pendant un long moment. C'est lorsque je sens deux bras puissants me soulever, que je sors de ma rêverie et remarque que Quatre s'est éloigné de moi. Je suis dans les bras de Trowa qui me recouche délicatement dans mon lit. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que pour me sortir de la salle de bain, Quatre a dû avoir besoin d'aide. J'ai dû mal à l'imaginer me portant comme une princesse jusqu'à ma couche. Il en a de la chance, mon petit Quatre, d'avoir Tro-tro. Je veux le même, je me demande si y en a encore.

Trowa me sourit -aurai-je parler à voix haute ? - et me borde même, avant de me poser un bisou sur le front. Ce que je peux l'aimer ce mec aussi. Pourquoi t'es pas comme lui, Heero ? C'est pourtant ton meilleur pote, il aurait pas pu d'éteindre sur toi ? Ce que je peux envier Quatre. Lui aussi me sourit et me fais un bisous avant de dire de me recoucher. Maintenant qu'il en parle, c'est vrai que j'ai sommeil, j'en oublierai presque que si je me suis levé, c'est pour boire. Bon, c'est pas grave on verra ça plus tard. Je suis trop fatigué pour l'instant, et c'est en sentant la main douce, fraîche et apaisante de Quatre sur mon front que je me rendors.

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis… « l'incident ». C'est le seul mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour qualifier ce qui s'est passé. Quatre dit que c'est le seul moyen qu'à trouver mon inconscient pour oublier. Mais peut-on vraiment oublier ce désir si violent qui nous a consumé cette nuit, la fougue de nos ébats, et la déchirure qui en a découlé -je fais vraiment mélodrame moi, c'est dernier temps, c'est promis j'arrête les romans à l'eau de rose- ? Moi, je n'ai toujours pas oublier, mais cela ne fait qu'une semaine aussi. J'ai seulement pris du recule, beaucoup de recule. J'ai dû être alité toute cette semaine. Interdiction formelle de maman Quatre de sortir du lit, pas comme si j'en avais eu la force de toute façon. Dans mon grand malheur, j'ai même réussi à me choper la grippe. Le médecin a dit que je devais déjà la couvet depuis quelque temps, ce n'est que ma petite marche sous la pluie suivit de mon bain « relaxant » qui ont aggravé la situation.<p>

Je dis ça avec le sourire, car si Quatre m'entendait résumer la chose en ces mots, il me repasserait le plus gros savon de ma vie, le premier ayant eu lieu il y a quelques jours, une fois le médecin partit.

Je crois que je lui ai fait peur à mon Quat-chan, il l'a d'ailleurs admis à demi mot. En même temps, je suis sûr que si je le retrouvais brûlant de fièvre, recroquevillé dans sa douche depuis dieu seul sait quand, le jet d'eau toujours allumé, eau froid qui plus ait, j'aurai aussi paniqué. Je soupçonne même que si Tro-man n'avait pas été là, il aurait fait une crise d'angoisse. C'est sûrement pour ça que tous les deux, cette semaine, ce sont comportés comme des parents avec moi -Quatre était la mère et Trowa le père, faut-il le précisé ? En même temps, cela ne fait pas longtemps que mes parents sont morts, et c'est la première fois que je tombe malade depuis, alors c'était peut-être aussi pour ne pas que je pense à ça, qu'ils ont agis ainsi. Bien que je ne leur avouerai sans doute jamais, je les en remercies. Cette semaine auprès d'eux m'a fait le plus grand bien.

D'ailleurs, j'ai eu plein de visites cette semaine. D'abord de Wufei qui m'a charrié pendant une heure, alors que la loque que j'étais avait à peine assez de fort pour répliquer une fois sur deux. Je suis sûr que ça l'a bien fait jubilé, mais il va voir, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je vais me venger. Mon frère Solo, qui a 5 ans de plus que moi et passait aussi me voir. Quatre l'avait prévenu. Il a fait tout le trajet pour venir me voir, alors qu'il habite à 4 heures d'ici en voiture. Ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur qu'il vienne. Il a même insisté pour dormir avec moi et il m'a raconté plein d'histoires de quand on était petit. Cette nostalgie m'a fait du bien. J'aime quand il me raconte des choses que nos parents ne pourront plus jamais me raconté. Il a même fait tout un scandale pour repartir. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait rester ici pour toujours. Je m'en plaindrais pas, je l'aime mon frère, mais je suis pas sûr que son boss et encore moins sa petite amie apprécient. Et puis j'ai reçu plein d'autres visites d'amis de fac, ils m'ont même déjà ramené des photocopies des cours que j'avais manqués. Ça m'a ému que tant de gens viennent rien que pour voir si j'allais bien.

Mais inversement, cela n'a fait qu'augmenter ma tristesse due au fait que la seule personne que j'aurai aimé voir n'est pas venu, alors que c'est lui qui vit le plus près. Il n'a même pas demandé de mes nouvelles à Quatre ou Trowa, ce qui les a surpris aussi. Je crois que Quatre a comprit que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai pleuré, et qui a accessoirement recouvert mon corps de suçons. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai réussi à éviter le sujet, mais je sens que je vais bientôt devoir y passer.

* * *

><p>-Non, mais quel salaud !<p>

Assis sur un des bancs du parc, le grand Quatre R. Winner, venait de hurler ces mots. Et moi, les yeux baissés, et le visage en feu, je ne sais pas quoi rajouter. Finalement, j'ai fini par tout avouer à Quatre. Enfin, « avouer » est un bien grand mot. Mon meilleur ami m'y a quand même un peu poussé. En même temps, après ce qui c'est passé ce matin, j'avais plus trop le choix.

Et là, vous devez vous demander : mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Et ben, un truc tout con en réalité.

J'ai repris les cours hier-je n'allais quand même pas finir mes jours à glander dans mon petit appart' . Tout c'est plutôt bien passé. Quatre ne m'a pas lâché une seconde -même pas pour aller aux toilettes… Et tous mes amis, connaissances et même professeurs m'ont bien accueillit, me demandant comment j'allais, me disant de ne pas trop forcer etc. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je manquais les cours -et en plus, plus d'une semaine - mais je m'attendais pas à provoquer un tel manque. L'un de mes profs m'a même confié qu'il s'était sentit bien seul en cours, sans personne pour critiquer ou argumenter ce qu'il disait, alors que d'habitude, lorsque je prend la parole, il me regarde avec des yeux qui tuent. En fait, cette première journée, c'est agréablement bien passé. Je savais pas que je comptais pour tant de personnes.

Le deuxième jour, soit ce matin, aurait pu tout aussi bien se passer, si une certaine personne -dont je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler- n'avait pas tout gâché. Bien sûr, je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, j'allais devoir lui faire face. Après tout, même si je suis en économie et lui en informatique, on a les même amis. On allait bien finir par se croiser à un jour ou l'autre -j'aurai préféré dans un mois ou deux, mais c'est pas moi qui décide on dirait…

Enfin bref, ce matin en allant rejoindre Wufei à notre point de rencontre habituelle - soit en face d'un petit café et accessoirement à côté de la fac de physique et celle d'éco- je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il soit avec Heero. Mais le pire, ce n'était pas de le rencontrer là, comme ça, sans que j'y sois vraiment préparé ni rien. Non le pire, c'est qu'il m'a ignoré. Dès que Wufei a prononcé mon nom pour me saluer, cet enfoiré s'est cassé - à croire que tout ce qu'il s'est faire, c'est s'enfuir. Il ne m'a adressé ni mot, ni regard. Je crois que ça a d'ailleurs choqué tout le monde qu'il se barre, comme ça, sans rien dire. Je crois que Wufei s'en est insurgé. Je ne suis pas sûr. Disons que j'étais trop choqué pour m'en rendre compte.

Apparemment, tout le monde a dû voir que j'étais ailleurs. Le prof -me demandez surtout pas lequel, j'en ai pas la moindre idée- est même venu me voir, pour me dire que si je n'allais pas bien, je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Quatre l'a d'ailleurs pris au mot, puisqu'il m'a gentiment entraîné à l'extérieur.

Il m'a emmené au parc derrière l'université, m'a assis sur ce banc et est allé m'acheter à boire et à manger au petit snack en face. Puis il s'est accroupi devant moi et m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé avec Heero. Si ça avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé le dimanche où il m'avait retrouvé dans ma baignoire. Et là, ben devant la gentillesse de Quatre, sa voix douce, ses grands yeux inquiets, j'ai tout dit. Tout ce que je savais, tout ce dont je me rappelais, tout ce que j'ai ressenti. Je lui ai tout raconté.

J'aurai pensé que vider mon sac m'apaiserait plus que ça. Faut croire que c'est peut-être pas à la bonne personne que j'en parle, mais ça m'étonnerait que la dite personne veuille encore entendre parler de moi.

Quatre me force soudainement à redresser mon visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce qui est arrivé, n'est pas de ta faute.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me dise ça. C'est pas non plus comme si j'avais jamais pensé que c'était de ma faute. C'est vrai ça, en quoi ce serait ma faute d'avoir couché avec Heero puis de m'être fait jeter comme une vieille chaussette ?

En fait, si, je l'ai pensé. Quatre a raison, à croire qu'il me connaît mieux que moi. J'ai pensé que c'était de ma faute, parce que je suis pas une fille, parce que je peux être vraiment con et je le sais - et Yuy déteste les gens cons-, mais surtout parce que je l'aime. Je sais que c'est idiot de penser comme ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais ? Me dit gentiment Quatre. Que tu l'aimes.

- Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Avec Quatre, on se raconte tout. Je sais à quel âge il a perdu sa première dent, et il sait quel est la dernière fois où j'ai pissé au lit. Alors, pour sûr, lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir le béguin pour Yuy, il a été le premier à le savoir, surtout qu'à l'époque, lui avait le béguin pour Trowa. La différence c'est que lui c'est retrouvé 2 ans plus tard dans le lit de Tro-tro et y est resté -il y est d'ailleurs toujours- alors que moi 5 ans après, quand enfin je me retrouve dans le lit du mec que j'aime, c'est pour me faire jeter le lendemain. La vie est injuste. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un crétin ? Non, pourquoi Heero n'est-il pas comme Trowa ?

- Mais pourquoi ? S'indigne-il.

Comment est-ce que je pourrai lui expliquer ça ? Comment dire à son meilleur ami, que justement, on est pas comme lui ? Ça fait un moment que j'ai compris que Yuy n'est pas comme Trowa, et qu'il ne le sera jamais. Seulement, Quatre, lui, a toujours pensé que Heero pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi. Mais c'est pas parce que Trowa l'aime, que Heero doit forcément m'aimer aussi. Heero aime les filles, je le sais. On habite le même immeuble, je l'ai déjà vu en ramener chez lui. Des filles, pas des garçons. Yuy ne peut pas m'aimer, même si c'est dur à accepter.

- Parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas, avoué-je à voix basse.

- Mais bien sur que si…

- Mais bien sur que non, Quatre. Imagine que je lui dise que je l'aime, que crois-tu qu'il va penser ? Là, il doit simplement se dire que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, c'était sa faute autant que la mienne. Seulement, si je lui dit mes sentiments, il croira simplement que je me suis servi de lui, que j'avais tout planifié.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- C'est la vérité pourtant. Je me suis servi de lui. Je voulais lui donner ma première fois. Et il l'a eu…

- Duo…

- C'est vrai, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Y a pas de raison d'en faire tout un plat ou de chialer. C'est bon, mon souhait a été réalisé, j'ai eu ma première fois avec le mec que j'aime. Bon, j'aurai peut-être dû préciser que je voulais qu'il m'aime aussi, mais c'est un peu tard.

Je sais que je suis sur le point de me mettre à nouveau de pleurer. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut que je le dise pour continuer à avancer. Mais cette fois, avancer sans ce rêve stupide d'un avenir commun avec Heero.

- Duo…

- C'est bon, j'ai tourné la page. Je vais enfin pouvoir arrêter de l'aimer. Et puis, je vais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais qu'il y a plein de mec à qui je fais de l'effet. Et puis, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser aussi, de ramener des gens chez moi, faire de nouvelles rencontres. C'est pas comme si j'étais encore puceau, tu sais…

-Duo, arrête.

Quatre m'a prit dans ses bras. Je suis en train de chialer sur son épaule. Je voudrais m'arrêter mais je peux pas. Ça coule tout seul.

- Dis pas ça, me chuchote tendrement mon frère. Je sais que tu as mal, qu'il t'a fait du mal. Mais tu n'as pas à te punir pour ça. C'est pas de ta faute. C'est vraiment pas de ta faute. T'as le droit de l'aimer. Même si c'est un imbécile, je comprendrais que tu l'aimes encore.

Vraiment, je me demande ce que je ferais sans mon Quatre. Sans ses précieux conseils, ses grands yeux si expressifs, sa joie de vivre, et ses bras si réconfortant. Je sais vraiment pas comment je ferai pour vivre sans mon meilleur ami. Je me demande s'il sait toutes les conneries que je n'ai pas faites dans ma vie, par respect pour lui ? Je sais pas s'il se rend compte de l'importance qu'il a pour moi. Alors je me dis, que même si Heero ne m'aimera jamais, même si je continue à l'aimer -et accessoirement à chialer- jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, c'est pas grave. C'est pas grave, parce que Quatre sera toujours là pour moi. Et puis, Trowa, Wufei -même s'il l'admettra jamais-, Solo et plein d'autres.

Non mais franchement, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me prendre la tête jusqu'à la fin des temps pour un con comme Yuy. Je vaux mieux que ça. J'ai des amis sur qui comptaient, alors pour eux, je vaux mieux que ça. C'est décidé, je vais tout faire pour l'oublier. Je sais que ça va être dur et long, mais je m'en fou. Je veux juste être heureux. Et je réalise enfin que c'est pas en passant ma vie à attendre un mec qui en a rien à faire de moi que je vais être heureux.

C'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'arrête d'aimer Heero. Adieu ancienne vie d'amour stupide et insipide, de pleurs et de déceptions Bonjour nouvelle vie de rencontres, débouches, rires et joies.

* * *

><p>Ce soir, j'ai décidé de sortir. On est samedi soir, ça fait 2 semaines que j'ai perdu ma virginité - à 20 ans, il était temps quand même-, alors y a pas de raison que je reste à flemmarder dans mon canapé devant la télé, alors que le monde de la nuit m'attend. Je suis jeune, alors je vais en profiter un maximum. C'est ma 2° nouvelle résolution -je sais c'est pas encore nouvelle an, mais je prends de l'avance, c'est tout- la 1ère étant d'arrêter de penser à Yuy, mais je pense que vous l'aviez déjà compris.<p>

Ok, c'est vrai, Quatre est pas trop d'accord avec ma 2°nouvelle résolution -il préférerait que j'attende que mon petit cœur s'en remette (je précise tout de suite que ce sont ses mots) et que je me trouve un mec que j'aime et qui m'aime. Parait que ça me ferait du bien. C'est pourquoi, Monsieur a décidé de me chaperonner pour ma première vraie sortie depuis… Depuis Yuy. Bon, j'admet que j'avais dit que j'arrêterais de penser à ce stupide Japonais et de tout ramener à lui, mais étant donné qu'on a un peu un passé commun, ça va être dur. Mais je vais quand même y arriver !

- Bordel Duo, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? T'as envie de te faire violer ou quoi ?

Merci Quatre. Pour le coup, toutes les personnes qui ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué viennent de se tourner vers nous. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être prude parfois mon Quat-Chan ! J'ai bien le droit de m'habiller un peu sexy une fois de temps en temps, après tout c'est pas avec de la merde qu'on attire du gibier. Et comme j'ai l'intension de ramener du gros gibier ce soir, j'ai mis le paquet. Bon ok, mon pantalon en cuir est peut-être un peu trop moulant. Et puis ma chemise un peu trop déboutonnée… Mais comme je le disais tout à l'heure, le gibier ne va pas venir tout seul !

Et puis, il peut bien parler le Quarte, mais Trowa aussi est toujours habillé super sexe. Ok, Quatre est pas souvent d'accord, mais comme il sait que la seule personne que Tro-Tro ramènera à la maison, c'est lui, il l'ouvre pas trop. D'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui est supposé être coincé, je trouve que sa tenue est loin de celle d'une religieuse… M'enfin, si je veux pas déclancher une guerre et finir mes derniers jours enfermés dieu seul sait où, j'ai intérêt à ne rien dire.

Maintenant qu'on est entré dans la boite, je comprends pourquoi Trowa et Heero -oui je sais encore lui- aiment s'habiller sexy. C'est vraiment agréable de sentir tous ses regards sur soi, de se sentir désirer et désirable. Si j'avais su, j'aurai essayé plus tôt.

J'ai l'impression que les yeux de tous les mecs sont braqués sur moi, et même ceux des filles. Je sais que j'en fait peut-être un peu trop en roulant des mécaniques et en affichant mon super sourire séducteur n°3 -je réserve les n° 1 et 2 à mes futurs conquêtes de la nuit- mais je m'en fous. Parce que ce soir, c'est ma soirée.

On s'installe tous les 3 au bar pour commander à boire. Cependant, avant même que je n'ai le temps de demander quoique ce soit, le barman me sert une bière, cadeau d'un beaucoup mec assit 5 tabourets plus loin sur ma gauche.

- Tu vas quand même pas l'accepter ?

Là, je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté que Quatre vienne avec moi. D'habitude, il n'est pas si mère poule, mais on dirait que ce soir, il ne va pas me lâcher.

Et pour répondre à sa question, oui, je vais accepter ce verre. Je me retourne vers le gars pour le relooker un peu -il est d'ailleurs plus que pas mal- et lui fait mon sourire de séducteur n°2. Lentement, je porte la bouteille à ma bouche, buvant lentement une gorgée, puis je me passe la langue sur les lèvres avec un regard provoquant. L'effet est immédiat, le type se lève. Je ne me savais pas si doué. J'aurai essayé avant sinon, et devant Yuy en plus. Oh lala, retour en arrière, je retire cette dernière phrase. Devant personne.

Mais avant que le type n'ait eu le temps de me rejoindre, je sens deux bras puissants m'enlacés, puis un corps chaud et ferme se collé à mon dos. Je fais vraiment de l'effet ce soir, moi !

- Bonsoir toi !

Hummm. Une voix suave et rauque, sexy comme je les aime. En plus, une odeur plus qu'enivrante vient chatouiller mon nez. Je ne sais pas quel parfum il met, ni qui est ce type, mais il me fait déjà un effet grave.

Minute. Cette voix, je la connais. Je les déjà entendu quelque part, j'en suis sûr.

Doucement, je me retourne et me retrouve face à deux magnifiques yeux bleus, un sourire enjoliveur, et de fabuleux cheveux longs et blonds -mais moins fabuleux que les miens, attention. Zech.

Pour sûr, que je connais Zech. Qui ne connaît pas Zech ?

Ce mec est connu pour être un sacré chaud lapin. Il court d'ailleurs après tout ce qui bouge et qui a un beau cul, bien sûr. Que les fesses soient moulées dans un pantalon ou dans une jupe, n'est pas important pour lui, tant qu'elles sont appétissantes -selon ses propres dires.

Cela fait aussi un moment qu'il me court après. Mais vu que je n'ai toujours eu que ce crétin de japonais en tête, je l'ai toujours rejeté. Maintenant que ma tête est vidé de tout parasite aux yeux bridés, je me dis que de repousser Zech ne sert plus à rien. D'ailleurs, si je suis venu, c'est pour m'amuser. Et je suis sûr qu'avec Zech, on ne peut que s'amuser.

- Duo, tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ?

Vraiment, plus le temps passe, et plus Quatre m'impressionne. Comment fait-il toujours pour savoir ce que je pense. Bon ok, vu ma tenue, mes sourires crétins et les derniers événements, ça a pas du être difficile à imaginer. Mais quand même, il m'impressionnera toujours mon petite ange blond.

Je me retourne complètement pour faire face à Zech, qui a l'air très content. Je le dévore des yeux. Ce mec est un canon et sait se mettre en valeur. Il est dans un club de natation -il aurait même gagner plusieurs médailles, me demandez pas de quoi, j'y connais rien- et est en troisième année de droit. Un apollon parfait et qui en a dans la tête, que demandé de plus ? Pour moi, c'est suffisant, et je le lui fais comprendre en l'embrassant. Il est d'abord surpris. C'est sûr que ça change de d'habitude -je suis sûr qu'il s'attendait plus à se retrouver avec mon poing ou mon verre dans la gueule. Il finit par répondre à mon baisé, et à en prendre plus que part, en glissant une main sur ma nuque et en me collant à lui.

Ce baisé est langoureux, torride. Et si bon. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans la matière donc je ne peux pas vraiment comparé, mais bordel, qu'est ce que c'est bon ! Il embrasse trop bien !

En fond sonore, il me semble entendre Quatre pester contre moi et mes idées tordues, avant de le voir s'en aller plus loin avec Trowa en sortant son téléphone de sa poche tout en me disant de ne pas venir pleurer chez lui après. Mais de quoi il parle le Quat-chou ? Je n'ai plus l'intention de pleurer. Plus jamais.

Lentement, j'arrête le baisé et me recule pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je prend alors la voix la plus suave possible et murmure à mon tour :

- Bonsoir Zech.

Le blond sourit. Oui, avec Zech, je suis certain de passer une excellente soirée, plus qu'excellente même. Il a beaucoup d'expérience, il doit donc être très doué. Oui, je suis sûr de pouvoir être capable d'oublier Yuy dans ses bras. Oui, oublier Heero, son corps, ses bras, ses mains sur ma peau. Je sais que Zech me fera oublier. Même si notre aventure ne dure qu'une nuit. De toute façon, pourquoi durerait-elle plus ?

* * *

><p>Je ferme la porte de mon petit appart' derrière Zech.<p>

Malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je suis un peu stressé. C'est normal en même temps, j'étais encore vierge il y a deux semaines. Je crois que j'ai le droit d'avoir un peu le trac. Et les quelques verres que j'ai bu pour me donner du courage n'ont pas l'air de servir à grand-chose. M'enfin, j'avais pas spécialement envie de boire pour me retrouver par la suite dans la même situation qu'il y a quinze jours.

Et puis, ce n'est que Zech. Je le connais, je vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver avec lui.

Bon ok, ça me fait bizarre, même plus que bizarre, de ramener un inconnu comme ça chez moi, dans ma maison. Pas très inconnu pour le coup le Zech, mais quand même. J'avais jamais imaginé vivre cette scène avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Heero, alors il y a de quoi être troublé quand même.

Zech détaille avec attention mon appart', un sourire victorieux aux lèvres -lui non plus n'a pas dû beaucoup rêver de se retrouver là avec tous les vents, les coups, les insultes que je lui renvoyais à chacune de ses tentatives passées.

Mon logis n'est pas le plus beau du monde, ni le plus grand, mais moi je l'aime comme il est. L'entrée mène au salon, une grande pièce lumineuse où il y a même un petit balcon. Une petite cuisine sur la gauche , avec un bar ouvert sur le séjour. Puis à droite, la première porte, c'est la salle de bain et la deuxième, ma chambre - que j'ai même rangé pour l'occasion !

Zech enlève sa veste en continuant à observer mon petit nid. Mon cœur s'accélère, je crois que j'ai un peu le trac.

Le blond s'avance et va s'installer sur mon canapé. Comme un idiot et trop pris dans mes pensées, je n'ai même rien proposé à mon invité. Quel mauvais hôte je fais, si ma mère était encore là, je l'imagine bien me gronder en me tirant une oreille - pour que ça rentre mieux, c'est-ce qu'elle disait toujours.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demandé-je d'une voix plus faible que je l'aurai voulu. Ou peut-être as-tu faim ?

Il ne me répond d'abord rien, se contentant de scruter mon visage avec son éternel sourire de conquérant. Puis finalement, il tend une main vers moi en disant :

- Viens plutôt par ici, j'ai faim d'autre chose. J'ai faim de toi.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la vague impression d'être dans le remake du dernier porno que j'ai vu -gay, bien sûr, le porno. Pour le coup, je me demande même si tout ça est une bonne idée. Surtout qu'on est toujours dans mon salon et que mon canapé est loin d'être confortable - mon dos se souvient encore de ces maudites après-midi où je me suis endormi dessus, aïe !

- Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? Proposé-je en m'approchant de lui et en saisissant sa main toujours tendu en lui montrant la porte de la dite pièce.

- Ici, ce sera très bien. J'ai envie de te voir, Duo.

Je dois le regarder comme un idiot, parce que je vois pas du tout de quoi il parle. Je suis debout devant lui, il est pas déjà en train de me voir ?

- Nu, Duo, je veux te voir nu, murmure-t-il dans un petit rire moqueur.

D'un coup, j'ai chaud, très chaud. Il veut quand même pas …? Oh My God ! Il s'attend quand même pas à ce que je lui fasse un…un… un striptease ? A son grand sourire et à ses yeux pétillant, j'ai bien l'impression que oui.

J'essais de m'éloigner, mais rien à faire, il tient fermement mon poigné dans sa main. Lentement, il se lève pour se placer devant moi, et passer délicatement une main dans mes cheveux.

- Du calme, je ne vais pas te manger. Quoi que ? Rit-il me glissant sa main sur ma joue. Allé, fais moi plaisir. Déshabilles-toi.

Il a soufflé cette dernière phrase à mon oreille, et j'imagine que la peau de mon visage a sacrément dû prendre des couleurs. Comme il s'est levé, il retourne lentement s'assoire dans mon canapé, en me lâchant cette fois. Les jambes légèrement écartées, il me fixe d'un air lubrique.

Je suis plus sûr d'avoir envie, là. Comment on fait pour faire marche arrière ? Si je lui dis que j'ai changé d'avis, vous croyez qu'il va se mettre en colère ?

Bordel Duo, ressaisis toi ! Si on est là, c'est pour une bonne raison. C'est pour oublier ce crétin de japonais. Alors il est pas question de s'arrêter maintenant.

Je me décale jusqu'à être bien en face du blond. Je prend une grande aspiration, puis commence à déboutonner ma chemise. J'y vais doucement en essayant d'être le plus érotique possible -mais est-ce réellement plausible avec les mains qui tremblent ?- et surtout en prenant le plus de temps possible, avoue-on le. Je voudrais retarder le moment le plus longtemps, parce que, malgré mes beaux discours, je suis plus stressé que la première fois que j'ai passé mon permis et où j'ai faillit écraser 2 personnes - j'avais pas vu que le feu était rouge…- et suis rentré dans la voiture de devant plus celle de dernière en voulant faire un créneau. Ben quoi ? Vous l'avez pas vu mon examinateur, il me faisait peur à moi, avec sa tête de constipé du slip !

Ma chemise au sol, je m'atèle à mon pantalon, et croyez-moi, je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je suis même en train de me demander si je vais pouvoir bander quand il le faudra…

Une fois en boxer, je relève enfin mon visage sur Zech. Il me regarde de haut en bas et de bas en haut, puis ses yeux se fixent sur mon boxer avant de venir rencontrer les miens.

- Nu, je veux te voir nu, me dit-il d'une voix presque froide.

J'ai la chair de poule et ce n'est pas vraiment de plaisir. Je commence même à avoir peur. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il vient de me dire ça, et encore moins dont il me regarde. Cependant, je m'exécute quand même avec pas mal d'appréhension.

Je fais glisser ma dernière rempart le long de mes jambes et tente de cacher mon intimité de mes mains, les yeux baissés. Même sans le voir, je le sens m'observer sous toutes les coutures, et je suis loin d'apprécié cela.

- Viens maintenant.

Il a dit ça d'une voix roque et sèche en écartant les cuisses en grand, pour que je puisse voir l'érection qui se devine dans son pantalon. Il ne veut quand même pas que je le… Je pourrais jamais. Non je peux pas.

Je fais deux pas en arrière, mais il attrape à nouveau mon bras. Il le serre un peu trop fort à mon goût.

- Aller, viens, dit-il d'une voix qui ne cache rien de son excitation.

Il m'approche de lui et m'oblige à m'agenouiller en pressant violent sur mon bras. Je crois que j'aurai un bleu demain. Il ne me lâche pas, mais de son autre main, il agrippe mes cheveux et pousse ma tête en avant. Je sens que je vais pleurer. Je tremble tellement que c'est à peine si j'arrive à ouvrir sa braguette.

- Aller, fais pas ta timoré, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Je suis sûr que t'en as envie.

J'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur. Je ne pensais pas que les choses allaient se passer comme ça. Je pensais que ce serait plus… plus tendre, plus chaud. Il me fait peur et mal. J'ai pas envie, je veux plus. J'essaie de le lui dire, mais il me tire les cheveux et colle quasiment mon visage à son entrejambe. Mes yeux me piquent. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux pas le faire. Je veux pas qu'il me touche et je ne veux pas le toucher. La seule personne que je veux c'est Heero !

Je me débat, mais il ne m'écoute pas, m'agrippant plus fortement encore le bras. J'en gémis de douleur. Je le supplie d'arrêter, de me lâcher. Je cris même que je ne veux pas.

Soudain, j'entend la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir. La pression sur mes cheveux se fait plus lâche. Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrive, que je me sens projeter en arrière. Effondré sur mon tapis, je me rend compte qu'Heero est là, et qu'il vient de frapper Zech. C'est lui qui m'a poussé. Il me jette un regard et je vois ses yeux s'enflammés encore plus de colère, avant de se tourner vers Zech. Et là, je réalise que mes joues sont humides. Je pleure. J'ai mal au bras, à la tête et au cou. Et je crois avoir crier le nom d'Heero tout à l'heure.

Je ne sais plus. Tout s'embrouille autour de moi. Je suis pris de vertige. C'est à peine si je devine Heero et Zech se battre. Sans un mot, je me lève et me précipite dans ma salle de bain. Je ferme la porte à clé avant de m'y adosser. J'entend vaguement les deux autres crier et se cogner. Je me sens mal. Je me jette sur mes toilettes où je vomis. Et là, je vois que je pleure toujours. Je tremble même. Mais surtout je suis nu. Je prend vite mon peignoir et m'en habille.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la pièce contiguë, mais à vrai dire, je m'en fou. Même si c'est mon appart', j'en ai rien à faire. Je me sens bizarre. D'un côté, je suis heureux, parce que Heero est venu à mon secours. Et de l'autre, je crois que je viens de vivre l'un des pires moment de toute ma vie. J'ai cru qu'il allait me violer. J'ai même pensé à un moment qu'il allait me tuer, je sais que j'en rajoute, mais il m'a vraiment fichu la frousse. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je sais que c'est fini, que Heero est arrivé et qu'il m'a sauvé. Je sais que Zech va s'en aller. Heero est fort, il fait plusieurs sports de combat -moi à côté, je suis une femmelette. Alors, je sais qu'il va pouvoir le mettre à la porte sans aucun problème. Mais, et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer après ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'approfondir la question que j'entends la porte d'entrée claquée, ce qui me fait sursauter. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans mon appart', et dans un sens, ça m'angoisse encore plus qu'autre chose.

- Duo ?

Bordel, ce con a faillit me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Duo, tu es là ?

Et où veux-tu d'autre que je sois allé à poil, idiot ?

Je dis ça, mais je suis quand même content d'entendre sa voix. Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait, si ça avait été Zech. Surtout qu'il n'y a même pas de fenêtre dans ma salle de bain, je suis pris au piège.

- Duo, pour l'amour de Dieu, répond moi !

Il est en colère, mais est-ce à cause de Zech ou bien c'est à près moi qu'il en a ?

- Duo !

- Oui !

Il l'a presque crié, alors j'ai répondu par réflexe. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait entendu tellement j'ai parlé doucement.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Ah ! Il m'a quand même entendu. Sa voix est plus calme, il a presque l'air rassuré. Moi, par contre, je suis loin de l'être.

- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ?

Tant de sollicitude dans la voix me fait mal au cœur. Bordel Heero, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes toujours de faux espoirs quand moi j'essais de t'oublier ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais toujours pleurer ? Bon ok, là, Zech y est aussi pour beaucoup.

- S'il te plait, dis quelque chose.

- Va-t-en.

J'ai dit ça dans un sanglot. Il a dit sa dernière phrase tellement gentiment, que ça m'a arraché un sanglot.

Je crois que je commence à prendre conscience de la situation. Je crois que ça peut se résumer à : Heero a baisé Duo. Heero a lâché Duo. Duo pour se venger, ramène un homme à la maison, Zech. Zech qui a tenté de forcer Duo. Heero est alors arrivé et à sauver Duo.

Putain, si cette histoire était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, je crois que ça m'aurait presque fait rire. Mais là, je suis loin d'être en état de rire. Je me sens humilier. Je me sens souiller. Et là dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'on est pitié de moi.

- Duo, tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

- Va-t-en s'il te plait, Heero.

Bordel, Heero, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ? A me comprendre ?

- S'il te plait, laisse-moi seul.

Je suis pas encore prêt. C'est encore trop frais dans mon esprit. Et puis, avec ce qui vient de se passer, je suis loin de pouvoir t'affronter. Je tremble encore de tous mes membres et je crois que je suis capable de me remettre à chialer à n'importe quel moment. J'ai pas envie que tu me vois comme ça.

- Va-t-en.

Je suis pas prêt à te regarder droit dans les yeux, à te parler, à t'approcher, à te toucher même, comme je le faisais avant. Parce que je sais, que ce sera plus jamais comme avant. Et ça me fait peur.

- Duo ?

- Non, laisse moi tranquille.

Ça me fait peur, parce que je sais pas ce qui m'attend, droit devant moi. Sans toi. Est-ce que ce qui vient de se passer avec Zech va se répéter ? Est-ce que je vais encore avoir le cœur brisé ? Est-ce que je vais encore me faire avoir ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir tomber amoureux d'une autre personne ?

- D'accord.

D'accord ?

Comment ça d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Je l'entends s'éloigner de la salle de bain, puis la porte d'entrée claque.

Il est partit ? Il est vraiment partit ? Il m'a laissé ici tout seul ? Et si Zech revient ou si je me sens pas bien ? Je voulais pas me retrouver seul. Je sais que c'est contradictoire avec ce que je lui ai dit, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas comprit ?

Je veux pas me retrouver seul. J'ai encore le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Je suis même pas sûr d'être capable de quitter la salle de bain sans me pisser dessus.

Il… Il m'a vraiment laissé tout seul ? Il m'a encore abandonné ?

Bordel, ça me ressemble pas de penser à des trucs si fleur bleu. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ces derniers temps ? Il y a un mois si Zech m'avait fait un coup pareil, je lui aurai tout de suite mis mon poing dans la gueule. Là, j'ai même pas pu. Je me suis contenté de me débattre et de hurler comme une fillette. Depuis quand Duo Maxwell est un peureux ? Depuis quand j'ai besoin qu'on me sauve ? Qu'on me tienne par la main pour que je puisse sortir de la salle de bain ? Non, ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas.

Lentement, je me relève. Je tangue un peu. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont en coton. Tout doucement, j'ouvre le verrou de la salle de bain. J'inspire à fond et entrouvre la porte.

J'ai encore peur. Le canapé est juste devant moi, ce canapé où Zech était assis, il y a quelques minutes à peine. Là, j'ai plus qu'une envie, retourné m'enfermer dans ma salle d'eau et y passer tout la nuit, quitte à passer pour un fou.

Je sais bien que c'est pas une solution, alors à contre cœur, je fais un pas hors de la pièce. Je m'accroche à la porte comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je veux être capable de pouvoir retourner m'enfermer dans la salle de bain au moindre danger.

Je fais un tour de la pièce du regard. Je crois que je suis tout seul.

Bordel, j'arrive pas à le croire. Il m'a vraiment laissé seul. Ce fils de pute a vraiment osé me laisser seul dans cette situation. Et si je fais un malaise ? Une crise d'angoisse ? Ou même cardiaque - mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'en ai mal la poitrine- ?

Alors c'est comme ça ? Je compte tellement peu pour lui qu'il se barre à la moindre occasion ? C'est tout ce que je vaux ? Je suis qu'un mec avec qui il a couché un jour puis qu'il a laissé tombé le lendemain ? On n'est même plus ami ? Parce qu'un ami, un vrai comme Quatre, Trowa ou même Wufei, m'aurai jamais laissé seul ici avec mes cauchemars.

Je me sens à bout de force. Je glisse lentement contre la porte. J'arrive pas à le croire. Ma poitrine me fait si mal. Il m'a vraiment abandonné ? Il s'en fout vraiment de moi ? Alors si c'est le cas, pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? Pourquoi est-il venu quand j'ai hurlé son nom ? Parce que, justement j'ai hurlé son nom, et qu'il ne voulait pas être accusé de non assistance à personne en danger ?

Je sais bien que c'est faux. Je sais que Heero n'est pas comme ça. Quoi que, en ce moment, je ne sais plus trop qui est Heero Yuy. Mais je l'aurai jamais cru capable d'abandonner quelqu'un comme ça.

- Heero ?

J'ai murmuré son nom dans un sanglot. Il faut que je sois sûr. Je suis en pleine contradiction. Ma tête me dit qu'il est parti, mon coeur dit que ça lui ressemble pas.

Soudain, je vois une ombre se faufilée devant moi, puis deux bras viennent m'entourées.

- Enfin ! Il t'en as fallu du temps.

C'est Heero ! Il n'était pas parti finalement ? Me dites pas qu'il s'est caché derrière la porte tout ce temps ? Et si j'avais décidé de passer la nuit dans la salle de bain, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ?

- Chut, ça va aller. Tout va bien. Il est parti. Je suis là maintenant et je laisserai personne te faire de mal.

Il a passé ses bras autour de moi et me berce lentement en me caressant le dos. Et moi, je suis désespérément accroché à sa chemise. Je la serre tellement entre mes doigts que je dois lui faire mal. Mais pour l'instant, c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Là je pleure, non, à ce stade, on ne peut plus appeler ça comme ça. Je hurle. Je lui cris toute ma peine, ma douleur, mes peurs aussi, dans d'interminables sanglots. Je ne sais pas si Heero s'en rend compte, mais il est mon ancre. S'il était vraiment parti, je crois que je serai devenu dingue tout seul dans ma salle de bain. Et pendant ces dernières semaines où il n'était pas là, je crois que je le suis vraiment devenu. Sinon je ne me serais jamais foutu dans une merde pareille.

Tout mon corps tremble encore, alors que mes larmes ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter. Moi qui pensait avoir déjà tout pleurer les jours précédents, faut croire que j'avais encore pas mal en réserve.

Je sais que je fais tout pour justement ne pas penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer, et encore plus à ce qu'il se passe maintenant, et ce que ça va impliquer. Je me rend de plus en plus compte, à quel point je viens de vivre l'un des pires moments de toute ma vie- c'est pas tous les jours qu'un mec se fait presque abusé physiquement par un autre. Mais ce que me réserve demain me fait encore plus peur. Maintenant que je suis dans les bras d'Heero, j'ai plus envie de les quitter. Je crois que j'ai besoin de cette chaleur autour de moi, besoin à en crever. C'est peut-être juste une impulsion du moment j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la maintenant, tout de suite, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je suis accroché et si je lâche, je tombe et je crois pas être capable de m'en relever. Et ça, ça me fait bien plus peur que ce que vient de faire Zech.

Finalement, à force de pleurer, mes forces viennent à me manquer et je me sens m'affaler de plus en plus contre Heero. J'ai arrêté de hurler depuis quelques minutes, ma gorge est en feu. Des larmes dévalent toujours mes joues et je suis sûr que la chemise d'Heero doit être dégoulinante de ma morve. De toute façon, j'ai même plus la force de me moucher.

Lentement, Heero me soulève du sol. Il me porte comme une princesse, seulement, je suis bien trop fatigué pour ne serait ce que protester -bien que j'ai de longs cheveux, très longs même, je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un nana.

Doucement, il me dépose dans mon lit, alors que moi, je n'ai toujours pas lâché sa chemise. Je vous laisse imaginer notre étrange position. Finalement, Heero se couche à côté de moi et m'aide à me glisser sous les draps. Et c'est encore tout habiller qu'il fait de même avec lui-même, avant de me blottir contre lui.

Je ne sais pas si tout ceci est un rêve ou un cauchemar, mais en tout cas le poids qui me rongeait le cœur est toujours là. Et après avoir niché mon nez dans sa poitrine et respiré son odeur, je me dis peut-être même plus présent qu'avant. Parce qu'au moins avant, je n'avais que mon imagination.

C'est en me disant que le retour à la réalité va être des plus dur, que je me sens sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

><p>Hum… Je me sens incroyablement bien ce matin. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais je me sens bien reposé. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé. Je sais que c'est pas raisonnable de rester comme ça, toute la journée au lit, surtout que j'ai plein de devoirs à faire, mais là, pas moyen. Y a pas moyen que je me lève Je suis trop bien installée. Chaud, confortable, mœlleux, aromatisé à quelque chose de… sucré je dirais. Je sais plus le nom de la marque de lessive que j'ai pris la dernière fois au supermarché, mais je sens que je vais en racheter souvent de celle-là. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien dans mon lit. Si je ne sentais pas cette main qui me caresse les cheveux, je pourrais presque croire que je suis encore en train de rêver.<p>

Minute. Depuis quand les lits ont des mains qui te caressent les cheveux ?

J'ouvre d'un coup les yeux. Ok, je suis bien dans mon lit. Par contre les oreillers qui ont un coeur qui bat ça existe pas encore, donc, logiquement ça veut dire que c'est pas un oreiller. Purée Sherlock, je me demande comment t'as trouvé ça. Ce que je peux être con parfois.

Bon tentons de nous remémorer la soirée d'hier pour tenter de découvrir à qui est ce superbe et tendre torse sur lequel j'ai dû baver un bonne partie de la nuit.

Alors hier soir, je suis allé en boite. Avec Quatre et Tro-tro d'ailleurs. Et je crois même que Quatre était en pétard après moi. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Je voulais baiser. Ben faut croire que j'y suis arrivé. Maintenant faut se souvenir avec qui. Réfléchissons.

Je vois l'image d'un mec à un bar, inconnu d'ailleurs le mec. Mais il ne me semble pas que ce soit avec lui que j'ai passé la nuit. Alors avec qui ? Ah oui, y avait Zech aussi au bar. Zech ? Putain Zech !

Et Heero…

D'un coup tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit me revient en mémoire et dans un automatisme idiot, je trouve de mieux que de vivement me redresser et ainsi faire savoir à mon cher oreiller, que je ne suis plus endormi. Oreiller, qui malheureusement, doit se souvenir de la nuit passé et encore pire, qui parle.

- Bonjour Duo.

On m'a toujours traité d'idiot et on m'a souvent dit que j'avais des réflexes à la con. Et ben aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de me dire la même chose. Non sérieux, qui, à plus de 20 ans, irait encore se cacher sous sa couette -enfin quand je dis cacher, se serait plutôt s'enterrer vu comme je la tiens, coucher sur le ventre, la couette le plus tirer possible sous ma tête, c'est à peine si je laisse passer de l'air d'ailleurs- tout ça pour échapper à son plus grand fantasme en chair et en os devant soi ? Je vous le donne en mille : ma pomme !

Et ça le fait marrer en plus l'autre crétin là à la surface - à la surface en opposition au fait que moi, je suis enterré en ce moment même, hein. Non là, c'est décidé, je veux mourir.

- Tu as faim ? Me demande-t-il alors doucement en posant sa main sur ma tête au travers des couvertures. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait midi alors tu veux attendre un peu ou manger tout de suite ?

Pourquoi faut-il que ce mec soit plein de considération envers moi maintenant ? Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'aurai souhaité qu'il me dise aujourd'hui. Non, c'est que je voulais qu'il me dise il y a deux semaines quand on s'est réveillé dans un même putain de lit pour la première fois.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon estomac répond à ma place. Et ça le fait encore plus se marrer. C'est pas de ma faut et il le sait, j'ai toujours un appétit de tous les diables le matin.

Il passe sa main sur ma tête puis se lève du lit. Je l'entend soupirer avant que la porte de ma chambre se ferme.

Il est parti ou il est allé me faire à manger ? Quoique, je ne sais pas laquelle de ces deux propositions me parait le plus étranges. Déjà, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il est resté avec moi cette nuit. Non, en fait, c'est tout son comportement que je comprend pas. Pourquoi il m'a secouru hier ? Pourquoi il m'ignore depuis deux semaines ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? C'est même encore plus profond, pourquoi est-ce qu'il accepte qu'on passe autant de temps ensemble - à boire, à sortir, à aller au cinéma ou à s'inviter chez l'autre pour regarder un film quand il fait trop moche pour sortir- alors que pour lui je ne suis qu'un baka de première catégorie - oui il y en a plusieurs, un jour je lui ai demandé et il m'a répondu que Trowa faisait parti de la 3ème, je me demande toujours pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Lentement, je sors la tête de sous ma couverture. Il est plus là donc j'ai plus de raison de me cacher et je commençais à étouffer là en dessous. C'est horrible, je sens son odeur dans toute la pièce. Ca me donnerait presque envie de retourner sous ma couette.

Je me demande s'il est pas parti quand même. Je n'entend aucun bruit venant de mon appartement. Pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de l'encaisser s'il n'était vraiment plus là. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir à remuer pas mal de merde à l'intérieur de moi et m'a fait réaliser à quel point ce bâtard compte pour moi. Cette nuit, quand il m'a fait croire qu'il était parti, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise de nerf rien qu'à l'idée. Et ben vous savez quoi ? C'est toujours le cas.

Je sais bien que je suis contradictoire. D'un côté, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il se casse pour pas avoir à l'affronter, lui et mes sentiments. Et d'un autre côté, je suis pas prêt psychologiquement à l'idée qu'il me laisse tomber. On a quand même passé tellement d'années à être ami. Il a et aura toujours une grande place dans ma vie. Je sais pas si je serai capable d'accepter de le perdre comme ça du jour au lendemain. Et c'est là où je suis vraiment un mec tordu. Parce que je sais aussi que pour arriver à l'oublier, à ne plus l'aimer, il va falloir que je mette de la distance entre nous.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre alors en me faisant sursauter. Je me retourne et vois Heero entrer en tenant un plateau dans ses mains tout en me souriant d'une manière presque… tendre.

Ok. Stop. Arrêt sur image. Heero qui me sourit tendrement ? Mais c'est quoi ce putain de fantasme ? Je suis dans un trip c'est ça ? J'ai effectivement consommé de la drogue cette nuit là et je suis toujours en plein trip c'est ça ? Pitié dites moi que c'est ça, que je n'ai fait que rêver ces deux dernières semaines.

Je suis tellement choqué que je ne bouge même pas quand Heero s'approche de mon lit et vient poser le plateau à côté de moi, à la place qu'il a libéré tout à l'heure.

Je ne sais pas quelle tête j'ai en ce moment en le regardant mais, en tout cas, ça lui fait froncé les sourcils.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit-il soudain en soupirant et en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit tout en poussant le plateau plein de victuailles vers moi.

Ah oui ? Il est devin maintenant ? Des antennes lui ont poussé dans la nuit pour qu'il soit capable de capter mes pensées ?

- Tout ceci est réel, ajoute-t-il en caressant ma joue de sa main.

Ok. J'ai rien dit. Y a bien des antennes qui lui ont poussé quelque part dans la nuit. Reste plus qu'à trouver où.

- Et il faut qu'on parle, finit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette phrase est assez efficace pour me réveiller. Je prends alors conscience de l'étrange position dans laquelle je suis. A moitié allonger sur le ventre dans mon lit, la couverture toujours sur la tête. Ma première idée est de m'enfuir mais mon ventre décide de ce moment pour faire à nouveau parler de lui.

Je rougis mais pour ma défense ce qui est posé sur le plateau devant moi est des plus alléchant. Un chocolat chaud, un verre de jus d'orange, un thé -sûrement pour lui- des toasts, des tranches de brioches aux pépites de chocolat, du beurre, de la pâte à tartiner et une assiette d'œuf brouillé avec des bacons. Il manque que les croissants et je suis au paradis.

- Mange, chuchote-t-il alors, on parlera après.

Malgré mon envie de manger le plus lentement possible pour repousser cette discussion, je me jette littéralement sur toute cette bonne nourriture. J'aime manger. C'est l'un de mes vices, je l'avoue. Et le petit déjeuné est pour moi un repas sacré alors comment résister ?

- Désolé pour le manque de petit pain et croissant mais tu n'en as pas et je n'étais pas sûr que te laisser seul ici soit une bonne idée, ajoute-t-il en buvant une gorgée de la tasse de thé qu'il s'est ramené.

Et après on se demande comment ça se fait que je n'arrive pas à ne plus l'aimer ?

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et lorsque je vois le plateau quasiment vide, j'en viens à ralentir ma mastication tout en essayant d'échafauder des plans pour me sortir de là.

Je ne suis pas bête. Je sais très bien de quoi il veut me parler. Et je ne suis pas prêt à l'entendre. Malgré tous ce que je me suis dit, je ne suis pas prêt l'entendre m'avouer qu'il regrette cette nuit là, que c'était une erreur et que maintenant on ne peut plus être amis…. Finalement, je ne suis toujours pas prêt à l'abandonner.

Je m'extirpe alors de sous mes couvertures et me dirige en vitesse vers la porte. Mais Heero est plus rapide que moi et m'empêche de l'ouvrir en la coinçant avec son pied.

- Où crois-tu aller ? Gronde-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux plissés. Je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle. Sache que je resterai ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait discuter toi et moi.

- Euh… Je voulais juste aller aux toilettes, bredouillé-je en ne sachant pas quoi dire, il m'a prit de court avec cette réplique.

- Alors pourquoi te jeter ainsi sur la porte ? Interroge-t-il un sourcil relevé.

- C'est une envie pressante, rétorqué-je alors sèchement.

- Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne, réplique-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Comment ça il veut m'accompagner ?

Avant que je n'ai le temps de lui répondre, il me prend par la main et m'emmène devant la porte de ma salle de bain.

- Si tu mets trop de temps, je n'hésiterai pas à défoncer la porte, d'accord ? Lâche-t-il alors avec son toujours présent sourire narquois.

Il ouvre alors la porte et libère ma main pour m'inviter à entrer dans mes commodités.

Ok, je crois qu'on a touché le fond là. Depuis quand Heero Yuy prend-t-il les garçons par la main pour les emmener aux toilettes ? Et depuis quand défonce-t-il les portes ?

Je suis peut-être dans une dimension parallèle ? Ou peut-être que ma première idée était la bonne, je suis en plein trip. Y a pas moyen que le Heero Yuy derrière cette porte qui fait des sourires, qui apporte des plateaux petits déjeunés au lit et qui me tient par la main soit réel. Peut-être que j'ai été kidnappé par des extraterrestres et que pendant qu'ils m'étudient, ils m'ont plongé dans une sorte de coma qui a engendré ce rêve ?

- Tu es as encore pour longtemps Duo ?

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité. Faut vraiment que j'arrête mes délires. Cette fois, c'est moi qui soupire. Je me décide quand même à vider ma vessie, mais je prend mon temps pour me laver les mains et me passer de l'eau sur le visage, puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sors de là.

Heero m'attend toujours au même endroit. En me voyant, il me fait un grand sourire puis me reprend la main et me tire jusque sur mon canapé.

Je suis trop choqué par son comportement pour réagir, mais quand je vois mon canapé, je repense à hier soir et sursaute. Il a dû s'en rendre compte car il s'arrête, se retourner et me regarde à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. Finalement, il va quand même me faire assoir sur le canapé puis va tirer la table basse vers moi pour s'assoir dessus.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le regarder dans les yeux, ni de lui parler. Il s'en rend compte car il me relève soudainement le menton.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Pourquoi as-tu faire venir Zech ici ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui aura pu se passer si je n'étais pas intervenu ? Aboie-t-il alors.

Comme entrer en matière, y a pas à dire, il s'est s'y faire !

- Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas !

Je me suis levé de mon canapé en criant cela. Je sais que c'est puéril comme réaction, mais c'est lui qui a commencé. Il m'énerve quand il se croit supérieur comme ça. Il se croit qui pour régenter ma vie ? C'est pas mon mec, et il le sera, à mon grand regret, jamais.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il alors d'une voix plus calme en baissant la tête. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te dire.

Dimension parallèle le retour ? Depuis quand Heero est embrouillé dans ce qu'il veut dire ? Au moins, cela a le mérite de me calmer moi aussi et je me rassois automatiquement.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je lui répond. Je m'énerve alors que je devrais te remercier pour hier soir.

- Tu devrais plutôt remercier Quatre de m'avoir appelé, me murmure-t-il alors en relevant les yeux vers moi avec un air contrit.

- Qu'est-ce que Quatre à avoir la dedans ?

Il se redresse alors en soupirant, puis se penche en arrière en posant ses deux mains derrière lui sur ma table basse. Il soupire à nouveau alors en regardant mon plafond.

- Quatre m'a appelé hier soir, m'explique-t-il. Il m'a quasiment traité de tous les noms, tu sais ? Idiot, lâche, salaud, tout son vocabulaire fleurit y est passé.

Cette pensée me fait rire. J'imagine bien Quatre en train d'insulter Heero par téléphone. Lui toujours si aimable et poli, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être énervé.

- Il m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que je te parle, continue-t-il en me regardant cette fois. Que si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais te perdre, et ça pour toujours.

Ce qu'il me dit me choque, depuis quand se soucie-t-il tant du fait de me perdre ?

- Il m'a dit que tu avais pété un câble à cause de moi, dit-il en me regardant toujours dans les yeux ce qui m'embarrasse au plus haut point. Que tu avais décidé de coucher avec le premier mec venu parce que j'étais trop lâche pour venir te parler.

Quatre, tu parles vraiment trop quand je ne te surveille pas. Je suis sûr que je dois être tout rouge.

- Que tu m'aimais à tel point que tu étais en train d'en venir fou et que tu te faisais du mal pour cela… chuchote-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Si je n'étais pas déjà rouge avant, maintenant je le suis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu. Oh Quatre, pourquoi tu es allé lui dire ça ?

Je veux me lever pour le fuir, mais il m'en empêche en me prenant la main. Je n'ose pas le regarder. J'ai peur de voir de la déception dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé, marmonné-je.

- Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il vivement en se levant à son tour et en ce mettant face à moi.

- Parce que c'est vrai, lui répondis-je en continuant à regarder le sol. Je… J'ai des sentiments envers toi. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi… dépasse le cadre de l'amitié. J'ai essayé d'arrêter mais j'ai jamais réussi.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclame-t-il en redressant mon visage pour que je le regarde.

A mon grand étonnement, ses yeux ne reflètent ni dégout, ni déception, ni haine. Je n'y vois que de l'étonnement et une lueur… de joie.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Continue-t-il.

- Depuis le début, avoué-je dans un chuchotement les larmes aux yeux. Depuis le lycée, depuis la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je t'aime.

Ca y est, c'est dit. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile de lui dire, mais en même temps j'ai ce poids qui s'est alourdit dans ma poitrine.

- Oh mon Dieu, Duo ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Oh non, qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte. Quatre à raison ! J'aurai dû être plus courageux et venir te voir avant.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles à la fin ? Demandé-je, ce qu'il me disait n'avait pas de sens pour moi. Il aurait dû être triste mais parce que je l'aime, pas parce que je le lui ai pas dit avant !

Il souffle à nouveau et sans lâcher ma main nous redirige vers nos sièges respectifs.

- Rasseyons-nous ! Dit-il. Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai à te dire que je ne sais même pas par où commencer. J'aurai vraiment dû écouter les conseils de Trowa, il y a toutes ces années !

- Trowa ? Quel est maintenant le rapport avec Trowa ? M'exclamé-je surpris.

- Trowa et moi, commence-t-il, c'est un peu comme Quatre et toi. On se connait depuis si longtemps qu'on connait quasiment tout de l'autre. Enfin depuis qu'il est avec Quatre peut-être un peu moins, mais on parle toujours autant.

- Je comprends toujours pas.

- Ce jour là…. Tu as fait un malaise dans ta douche, n'est-ce pas ? M'interroge-t-il en soupirant.

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander de quel jour il parle, nous le savons tous les deux. Je me contente de hocher de la tête comme réponse.

- Tu ne t'ai pas demandé comment on fait Trowa et Quatre pour savoir que tu allais mal et venir te voir ?

Si, je me le suis demandé. Mais Quatre a toujours trouvé le moyen pour me distraire quand je lui posais la question.

- J'ai appelé Trowa, murmure-t-il en me prenant les deux mains entre les siennes. Après être parti, j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai roulé. J'ai roulé sans but, sans m'arrêter. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai réalisé que plusieurs heures étaient passés. Mais j'ai surtout pris conscience du fait que je t'avais laissé seul dans un endroit inconnu sans moyen de rentrer chez toi. Seulement, j'avais trop roulé et j'étais alors loin. Même en roulant très vite, je savais que je mettrai un moment à revenir alors j'ai appelé Trowa pour lui demander d'aller voir comment tu allais.

Ca me fait bizarre. C'est la première fois, je crois, que Heero me parle comme ça. Autant et à cœur ouvert. Ca me fait tout drôle.

- Il m'a ensuite rappelé pour me dire qu'ils t'avaient retrouvé inconscient chez toi et qu'ils avaient dû appelé un médecin pour t'examiner. Oh Duo, si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu, je n'aurai jamais dû partir et te laisser comme ça, mais j'avais si peur.

- Peur, mais peur de quoi ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander.

- La vérité, c'est que je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne me souviens pas de tout, explique-t-il doucement. Mais je me rappelle qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble. De toute façon, c'était difficile à ne pas comprendre le lendemain. Seulement, je ne me rappelais pas si tu avais été consentant ou pas.

- Comment ça ?

Il avait dit ça d'une telle voix que j'en avais été surpris.

- J'ai d'abord cru que je… que je t'avais violé, avoue-t-il en baissant la tête. Tu avais l'air si perdu, si triste, si… épouvanté ! Tu avais des traces sur le corps partout où se posaient mes yeux. Il y avait même du sang sur les draps. Et quand tu as remonté les couvertures sur toi, j'avais l'impression que tu le faisais comme pour te protéger de moi.

- Je l'ai fait pour me protéger de ton regard, j'avais l'impression que je te dégoutais ! Affirmé-je alors à haute voix.

- Oui mais je pensais autrement. Je pensais que j'avais abusé de toi, me rétorque-t-il. Et j'ai eu si peur de ta réaction, de te perdre, que je me suis lâchement enfui ! Il m'a fallu près d'une semaine pour oser rentrer chez moi… Et pendant tout ce temps, j'avais éteins mon téléphone craignant que tu ne m'appelles pour m'insulter ou que Trowa m'annonce que tu ne voulais plus me voir !

- Heero, murmuré-je d'une voix troublée, pourquoi est-ce que tu as pensé ça ?

Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens. Heero n'a pas de sentiment pour moi, c'est à peine s'il me tolère. Non ?

- Tu sais, hier quand Quatre m'a appelé, continue-t-il, mon premier reflexe a été de me mettre à la fenêtre pour t'observer rentrer. Quand je t'ai vu avec Zech, j'étais d'abord furieux. Et en réalité, si je suis si vite venue t'aider, c'est parce que j'étais depuis le début derrière ta porte à t'espionner, à me demander si je devais entrer ou pas pour te stopper. Mais quand tu as crié mon nom, je n'ai pas hésité et je suis rentré. Et je t'ai vu nu, assis devant Zech ta tête entre ses jambes. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'étais jaloux, je ne voulais pas qu'il te touche comme moi je désir tant te toucher. Seulement, quand j'ai vu que tu pleurais, j'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait et grand Dieu ! J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Heureusement que tu n'avais rien, mais te voir ainsi m'a choqué.

- Heero, qu'est- ce que tu essaie de me dire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Si tu es jaloux, c'est que, d'une certaine façon, tu m'aimes non ? J'ai besoin de savoir !

- C'est compliqué, me souffle-t-il. Tu as… toujours été à part. Ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre avant, fille ou garçon. Au début, cela m'a d'ailleurs pas mal embrouillé. C'était horrible, être obligé de devoir passer toutes mes journées avec toi au lycée alors que je n'avais que d'étranges pensées à ton sujet et que je n'arrive pas à trouver de nom sur ce que je ressentais. Alors quand Trowa et Quatre ont commencé à sortir ensemble, j'en ai parlé avec Trowa. Après tout, il sortait lui-même avec un garçon, donc il devait savoir. Il m'a dit que je devais surement te désirer. Tu vois, je rêvais toutes les nuits de toi. Je rêvais que l'on était tous les deux couchés dans le lit dans chambre et qu'on s'embrassait, qu'on se caressait… et plus. Le problème, c'est que plus le rêve avançait plus je me rendais compte que je…. Que dans mes rêves, tu avais un corps… ni vraiment masculin ni vraiment féminin. Tu n'avais pas de poitrine. Mais tu n'avais pas de pénis non plus. En fait, je m'imaginais à l'intérieur de ton corps, mais à savoir si c'était dans un vagin ou non… Je n'en sais rien. Je t'ai toujours trouvé beau. Et au lycée, tu étais plutôt androgyne. Tu étais petit, fin et tu avais de long cheveux, donc j'ai d'abord pensé que je te confondais avec une fille. D'une certaine manière, tu étais unisexe pour moi. Seulement, lorsque tu as grandi et que tu as commencé à faire plus de sport, mes rêves n'ont pas cessé. Au contraire, comme dans la vie réelle, dans mes rêves, tu devenais plus grand et plus fort, même si tu n'avais toujours pas d'attribue masculin.

Je me demande si je suis supposé bien prendre le fait que pendant des années, il a été incapable de m'imaginer avec un pénis entre les jambes…

- Pendant toutes ces années, continue-t-il, je cru que ce que je ressentais pour toi, c'était comme ce que Trowa m'avait dit, du désir. Trowa m'a toujours conseillé d'en parler avec toi. Il me disait que ta réaction me surprendrait sûrement. Mais je n'ai jamais osé le faire. Alors, j'ai couché avec d'autres pour essayer d'arrêter de fantasmer sur toi. Seulement, quelque soit la personne avec qui j'étais, ce que je ressentais en elle ne valait en rien les plaisirs que je me donnais seul en pensant à toi. En fait, plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie d'essayer de coucher avec toi dans la vie réelle.

Ce qu'il me dit me rend tout chose en plus de me faire rougir. Je n'avais jamais su que je déclenchais autant d'émotion en lui. Je crois que je commence à comprendre un peu mieux son comportement distant et froid avec moi, tout comme son aversion à me toucher.

- Mais je savais que tu étais puceau. Tu étais si beau et tellement de personnes te tournaient autour, mais tu n'as jamais prêté attention à aucune d'elle ! J'en ai même pensé à un moment que tu n'avais aucun désir pour le sexe.

Crétin, ma main m'a suffisamment servie ces dernières années pour savoir que oui, je pensais aussi au sexe, même si je ne le pratique que seul !

- Alors ce matin là en me réveillant, j'ai cru que le désir que j'éprouvais pour toi avait dépassé ma raison et qu'au final j'avais commis un acte abominable. J'avais si peur de ta réaction !

En fait, Heero aussi a souffert tout ce temps des sentiments qu'il a pour moi, je suis pas le seul. Je devrai peut-être m'excuser pour toutes les pensées mauvaises que j'ai eu envers lui car je croyais être le seul à avoir mal.

- Mais pendant ces quinze derniers jours, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit, tu sais, m'assure-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort mes mains. Toutes ces craintes que j'avais ne pouvaient pas venir que du fait que je te désir. Ce sentiment que j'avais… que j'ai pour toi, c'est plus fort que du désir. Sinon, il aurait disparut depuis longtemps. J'ai été bête de ne pas m'en rendre compte, mais c'est quand même assez effrayant de ce dire qu'on est tombé amoureux d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? J'ai pas rêvé, il a enfin dit qu'il était amoureux de moi ? Sans que je ne le veuille, je sens mes yeux me piqués. Heero s'en rend compte et me sert alors dans ses bras.

- Non Duo, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix paniquée.

- Idiot, m'exclamé-je alors, ce sont des larmes de joies !

Je le sens alors sourire contre moi et resserrer ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Dis-le… Encore, demandé-je entre deux sanglots.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'aime.

Ce que c'est bon de l'entendre ! Il m'aime ! Il m'aime vraiment ! Au lieu de calmer mes pleures, cette constatation ne fait que les doubler, mais pour l'instant, c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

- Et le bonbon rose alors ?

- Le bonbon rose ? Ah tu veux dire Réléna, elle n'est rien pour moi ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu sais Duo, me chuchote-t-il en posant son front contre le mien, il y a encore pas mal de choses dont il faut qu'on parle. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, ce qu'on a fait depuis et ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Et tout le reste, je veux tout savoir de toi.

- Pas maintenant, lui supplié-je.

- Non, pas maintenant. On a assez parlé aujourd'hui et tu m'as l'air déjà bien fatigué. Pour l'instant, je veux juste te garder dans mes bras.

- Ca me convient, répondit-je.

- J'ai quand même une dernière chose à te dire avant qu'on décide d'en arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ?

- A partir de maintenant, on va aller à ton rythme.

- Comment ça ? Demandé-je.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de relation avant, pas vrai ?

Je ne réponds rien, je me contente de rougir. Il le sait de toute façon.

- Alors, je veux qu'on fasse les choses bien, m'assure-t-il. J'ai plus envie de te voir pleurer par ma faute. Donc on va y aller doucement. Je ne veux pas que mon désir pour toi ne t'étouffe ou te force à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire.

- Heero, je suis un garçon. Moi aussi j'ai des envies et des désirs, tu sais. J'ai même un pénis !

- Oui, je le sais maintenant, dit-il en souriant. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime et que quoi qu'il arrive, même si tu me dis non, ça ne changera jamais.

- D'accord.

Finalement, ce dont je rêvais il y a deux semaines a enfin eu lieu. Bon avec un léger décalage mais quand même ! Mon rêve s'est enfin réalisé, Heero m'aime autant que je l'aime, et ce, depuis quasiment aussi longtemps que moi ! C'est vrai qu'on a été bête, si l'un de nous avait eu le courage de le dire à l'autre avant… Mais c'est quand même une happy end donc je ne me plain pas !

- Heero ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime !

Un léger rire et une baiser me répondirent. Finalement, j'ai bien fait de me lever ce matin, le réveil n'a pas été si douloureux aujourd'hui.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que c'est une histoire super mielleuse et tout mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ! <strong>

**Pour le passage du milieu entre Zech et Duo, ça peut paraitre un peu surréaliste, mais un truc semblable est arrivée à une de mes amies. Pour rendre un mec jaloux, elle avait décidé de flirter avec un autre, sauf que l'autre mec s'est révélé assez... particulier (beaucoup trop entreprenant pour elle). Bon finalement, le mec qu'elle voulait rendre jaloux l'a quand même sortie de là (c'était dans une voiture qu'ils étaient aussi) donc voilà, tout peut arriver ! Faut toujours se méfier des inconnus !**


End file.
